1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the art of microelectronic integrated circuits. More specifically, this invention relates to flash Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM) devices. Even more specifically, this invention relates to flash memory cells having high mobility and a method to manufacture the high mobility flash memory cell. Still even more specifically, this invention relates to flash memory cells have a modulation doped heterojunction structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A class of non-volatile memory devices known as "flash" EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory) devices combines the advantages of EPROM density with the electrical erasability of an EEPROM. One feature that distinguishes flash EEPROM memory cells from standard EEPROM memory cells is that unlike standard EEPROM memory cells, flash EEPROM memory cells do not contain a select transistor on a one-for-one basis with each floating gate memory cell. A select transistor is a transistor that allows the selection of an individual memory cell within the memory device and is used to selectively erase a specific memory cell. Because flash EEPROMs do not have a select transistor for each floating gate transistor, flash EEPROM memory cells cannot be individually erased and therefore must be erased in bulk, either by erasing the entire chip or by erasing paged groups or banks of cells. Elimination of the select transistor allows for smaller cell size and gives the flash EEPROM an advantage in terms of manufacturing yield (in terms of memory capacity) over comparably sized standard EEPROMs.
Typically, a plurality of flash EEPROM cells is formed on a semiconductor substrate, which is also known as a silicon wafer. FIG. 1A illustrates a single conventional flash EEPROM memory cell having a double-diffused source region. As shown in FIG. 1, flash memory cell 100 is formed on a p-type substrate 110 and includes an n type double-diffused source region 102 and an n+ drain region 104. The drain region 104 and the source region 102 are spaced apart from each other forming a channel L.sub.CHANNEL 122. A source electrode 114 and a drain electrode 112 are connected to the source region 102 and the drain region 104, respectively. A substrate electrode 105 is connected to the substrate 110.
The double-diffused source region 102 is formed of a lightly doped n region 128 (phosphorous doped) and a more heavily doped but shallower n+ region 130 (arsenic doped) embedded within the deep n region 128. The phosphorus doping within the n region 128 reduces the horizontal electric field between the source region 102 and the substrate 110.
The floating gate 106 is disposed a short distance above the source region 102, the drain region 104 and the channel L.sub.CHANNEL 122, over a dielectric layer 118, which is also known as a tunnel oxide region. Above the floating gate 106 and disposed over the dielectric layer 116 is a control gate 108. The dielectric layer 116 is typically formed of an oxide/nitride/oxide layer known in the semiconductor manufacturing art as an ONO layer. A control gate electrode 120 is attached to control gate 108. The dimension L.sub.GATE 132 represents the gate length for the gates contained in flash memory cell 100.
In a conventional method of operation, the programming of a flash EEPROM memory cell is achieved by inducing "hot electron" injection from a section of the channel 122 near the drain 104 into the floating gate 106. The injected electrons cause the floating gate 106 to carry a negative charge. Grounding the source region 102, biasing the control gate 108 to a relatively high positive voltage and biasing the drain region 104 to a moderate positive voltage induce the hot electrons.
For example, to program the flash memory cell 100 the source electrode 114 is connected to ground, the drain electrode 112 is connected to a relatively high voltage (typically +4 volts to +9 volts) and the control gate electrode 120 is connected to a relatively high voltage level (typically +8 volts to +12 volts). Electrons are accelerated from source region 102 to drain region 104 via the channel 122 and the "hot electrons" are generated near the drain region 104. Some of the hot electrons are injected through he relatively thin gate dielectric layer 118 and become trapped in the floating gate 106 thereby giving floating gate 106 a negative potential.
After sufficient negative charge accumulates on floating gate 106 the negative potential of floating gate 106 raises the threshold voltage of the stacked gate transistor and inhibits current flow through the channel 122 during a subsequent "read" mode. The magnitude of the read current is used to determine whether a memory cell has been programmed.
Conversely, to erase a flash memory device electrons are typically driven out of the floating gate 106 by biasing the control gate 108 to a large negative voltage and biasing the source region 102 to a low positive voltage in order to produce a sufficiently large vertical electric field in the tunnel oxide. The large vertical field 136 in the tunnel oxide produces Fowler-Nordheim (F-N) tunneling of electrons stored in the floating gate 106 through the tunnel oxide into the source region 102. The charge removed from the floating gate 106 produces a threshold voltage shift.
For example, during erasure a relatively low positive voltage (typically from +0.5 volts to +5 volts) is applied to source electrode 114 and a relatively large negative voltage (typically from -7 volts to -13 volts) is applied to control gate electrode 120. The voltage of the substrate electrode 126 is grounded and the drain electrode 112 is allowed to float. The vertical electric filed established between the control gate 108 and the source region 102 induces electrons previously stored in floating gate 106 to pass through dielectric layer 118 and into source region 102 by way of Fowler-Nordheim tunneling.
However, the operation of the prior art flash memory cell is limited by the lack of carrier mobility. The lack of mobility also limits the continued scaling of the prior art flash memory cell.
Therefore, what is needed is a flash memory cell with increased carrier mobility and drive current that permits a larger window of operation and that allows a continued scaling of the dimension of the flash memory cell.